futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Invasion of Mexico (Spydro)
The Invasion of Mexico (or Coalition-Mexican War) was a major military conflict between the Mexico and United States. The War began when Mexican Armed Forces attacked the Mexican-US border, killing 30 border patrol and National Guard on April 3, 2030. The United States Government issued a Ultimatum to Mexico demanding all soldiers who killed the patrols be handed over to US Authorities. The Mexican government refused. The United States declared war on Mexico and began the Invasion. Background In 2020, Hundreds of new minerals were discovered in Mexico, which it economy boom. Billions were made and the Government soon began rebuilding its country. Mexican Armed Forces was heavily funded in which they were fighting the drug war, the cartels were crushed and the war came to a end months later. With its over funded army, the Government soon began expansion. Nearby islands were annexed. In 2027, Mexico invaded Guatmala. A treaty was signed in which Guatemala has surrendered. The Mexican Government had ended their war with El Salvador which they had won. The United States criticized Mexico for an illegal occupation of neighbouring nations. Texas Border Incident The Mexican Government began building up it's army near the border with the United States. Over 200,000 soldiers were stationed in post near the border. On the night of April 1st, 2030, Dozens of Mexican soldiers began firing upon a US Border crossing in Texas state. The US Border Patrol officers returned fire. A fierce battle began. At the end, 30 USBP officers were killed, with over 100 civilian dead. Mexican death counted over 10 soldiers. Invasion of Belize With the attack going near Texas, the Army launched a small-scale invasion against Belize. The Belize National Army repelled the attack before finally surrendering to the overwhelming Mexican forces. Over 1,000 Belize army soldiers were killed or wounded, with 140 soldiers from Mexican Army killed. Declaration of War With the Texas attack and the Invasion of Belize, United States government severed ties with Mexican government after refusal to apprehend the soldiers responsible for the attack on the border crossing. The United States Government mobilized it's army near border. The army closed it border with Mexico a day later. The United States declared war on Mexico on April 4,2030. War Invasion On the night of April 4th, the U.S. Air Force began a bombing campaign against the Mexicans. Two hours later, U.S. Army moved across the border, quickly take most towns. Over 3,000 Americans were killed within the first day. Battle of Durango With the fast moving US Army quickly taking territory, the Mexican army set up a strong hold in the City of Durango. The city was filled with thousands of troops. On the Night of April 16, the US Army, along US Rangers, launched an massive offensive against Durango. Involving over 50,000 American soldiers, the battle lasted 3 days before Mexican forces surrendered or retreated. 20,000 civilians were killed. Airstrikes on Mexico City US forces were approaching the capital of Mexico, Mexico City. The United States Air Force began a bombing campaign against the city. Over 100,000 MAF troops were stationed and defending the city. Targets included air bases, army bases, troops and political houses. Over 50,000 were killed, most were civilians. The United Nations accused the U.S. of targeting civilians, schools. The accusation was denied by The Pentagon and The White House. Battle for Mexico City After the fierce Airstrikes on Mexico City. Category:Spydro Category:Mexico Category:Invasions Category:Geopolitics 2030s